Little Lamb
by feather-ink
Summary: Larka, Loki's Little Lamb since before either of them knew it. Loki centric Fic (No romance)


I just know you are all going to hate me. For anyone who has been reading Trail of Songs or Because I Said So, you'll hate me even more.

Yes, I, feather-ink, am starting a new story even though I have yet to finish either of the two afore mentioned stories...why? Because this story sort of wrote itself and I had to take a break and things are shitty and...rawr.

But on the bright side.

There is no romance in this story! Eff Yes! It is a Loki centric story though so I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Marvel...I don't.**

* * *

The thunder of horse hooves echoed through the woods, scaring the nearby animals into fleeing their homes. The whoops of energy also contributed to the scattering of the animals. The party of six trampled their way into the woods.

She could hear them clearly, she was scared, the group may not be large but they seemed dangerous. She pushed herself farther back into her tree hollow, until her back hit it. Her small hands pulled her knees to her chest and she curled into a fetal position.

They fell into the clearing, slowing their horses until the hoof beats were silenced. She dared not move, dared not breathe, for she still needed to hear them.

"There is someone else here." A male voice said. The voice resonated with power, but it was cold, cold like ice, and it certainly wasn't the figure of authority in the party.

"Are you sure brother?" This voice was warm, nice, and strong as well, the authority figure most certainly, but he had a note of laughter in his voice.

"I'm quite sure of it, in that direction." She was guessing but she supposed the cold voiced figure, had pointed in her direction. Curling up even tighter, she held her breath, hoping to all nine realms that they wouldn't see her.

She heard their footsteps, coming ever closer to her small tree.

Cracking an eye open she was met with two distinctly different people.

The one on the right was a blond, with a strong face, chiseled features, tan skin, laughing blue eyes that seemed to sparkle. In one hand he clutched a hammer; she could feel the power resonating from it and decided that if he were to hit her with it she would be dead before he finished the blow. He was dressed in silver, the color coating most of his body and he wore a red cape and boots as well blue grey pants.

The left man had a pale complexion, his face was narrower than the man on his right, and he had high cheek bones, delicate features, framed by raven black hair. His eyes were that of a light green, like sunlight streaming through a tree canopy. He held no weapon but she sensed a magic power within him. He was dressed mostly in black but there was gold and he wore a green cape.

It was to this man she felt a tug.

But despite the feeling, she pushed herself farther into the roots of the tree.

"She looks like you Loki." The blond said and in truth he was right. She had inky black hair, cascading around her shoulders, a section of which was held back loosely with a blue flower clip, her skin was milk white and while her eyes were two different colors, one almost the same as Loki's and the other an icy blue, but she supposed facial structure compensated for it.

"Why don't you come out little one?" The blond said. But his strong hands that reached out only made her flinch. He may seem like a gentle giant but those hands and muscles could snap her like a twig at any moment.

"Thor, you're scaring her." Loki said to the blond, who withdrew his hands.

She eyed their weapons warily, well only one was visible, Thor's hammer. Loki seemed to find her line of sight and nudged Thor.

"Drop Mjolnir." Loki whispered. Reluctantly, Thor set down the weapon. But she still did not move, only pressing farther away.

"This is taking too long Loki!" Maybe it was the tone of voice, maybe it was the volume but it sparked the flame in her core.

The two were thrown back, the distorting blue waves, that often stayed inside her, had quickly pulsed outwards, pushing back Loki and Thor so they flew across the clearing. Thor had crashed into a tree and was now shaking off the blow; Loki on the other hand was already up.

He took a tentative step forward, testing his luck and when no pulsing waves hit him, he took another step. He continued in this fashion, placing one black leather boot in front of the other, slowly making his way to the tree.

She peered up at him through long black eye lashes, wondering why. Loki knelt, she could see all of him and it made her feel a little better.

"I'm Loki, we aren't here to hurt you, we can help you. Why are you here, alone?" His tone was soft, as if soothing a wounded animal. "What's your name?" He asked. "Come out, won't you, come, it's okay." He held out a hand, causing her to involuntarily flinch. She eyed him warily before uncurling herself, her inky hair swirling in a breeze that wasn't there.

She reached forward; Loki's uncovered palm taking her small sleeve clad one. He helped her out of her small Tree Hollow and into the clearing. Even kneeling, he was a small bit taller than the girl. She was barefoot but it did not seem to bother her. Her only item of clothing was a black dress, almost touching the ground with long sleeves that fell past her finger tips. Her milk skin was streaked with dirt and tears, small blood stains littered her body and over all, she looked like she was the dead come back to life.

"How old are you?" He asked. The child lifted her free hand, sliding the fabric down to her wrist and placed it on Loki's cheek.

What happened next was an alien experience.

He saw pictures, words, zooming around.

He saw a book, it opened, pages flipping, zooming out and in on certain letters and words.

_My – name – is L-A-R-K-A. I – am- 5_

There was no voice just the letters compiling a sentence in his head. The second the child removed her hand, the fabric covering her palm again, the sentence image was gone. Loki was impressed, not that he would show it.

"Larka is a pretty name." Loki said. "How did you do that?"

The clang of weapons sounded and the girl, Larka, fell to the ground, clapping her hands over her head and curling up into a ball. Turning, Loki saw Sif and the Three sliding from the horses.

"Larka, it's okay, they will not hurt you either." Loki could not help but noticed how small she was, even for a five year old. By the way her dress pooled at her stomach, he could tell it was concave, the sleeves hung off her arms as though she were just a skeleton.

Larka still did not uncurl, opting to become smaller, her knees up to her face.

It took a great deal of coaxing, flinching, angry glares directed in Thor's direction and a magic trick to get Larka to uncurl.

"Why don't you come with us Larka? We'll get you cleaned up, fed and you can stay with us. How does that sound hmm?" Loki hoped that this would work because the sun was setting and if they wanted to get home before the Bilgesnipe stampedes, they would have to leave soon.

Loki stood slowly, so as not to frighten the girl. Larka began standing to but her legs began giving out on her, and Loki had to catch her when she fell. She cringed away from his touch but let him carry her to Thor and the others.

"We are taking her with us?" Thor asked. Larka turned her head to look at the new people, almost immediately shying away from them. The woman's eyes were cold and she had too many weapons with her. The fat man looked as though he could smash her face in with his meaty fists. The blond looked at her like he didn't trust her and like the woman he too had many weapons. Lastly the other man, looked like he had eaten something sour but the look was directed at her.

"We cannot leave her here Thor, lest you want there to be news of a dead girl tomorrow." Loki snapped, making Larka flinch. Thor huffed, his poor attitude due to the fact that he had been sent flying into a tree by a young girl, but regardless he mounted his horse, swinging on with practiced ease. The three men and the woman looked at her again before mounting their own horses. Holding Larka in one arm, Loki managed to mount his horse and settle the girl in front of him.

With every thundering hoof beat and noise, Larka seemed to grow paler and more scared until her eyes were squeezed shut and she had resorted to wrapping her arms around herself. When Loki's horse began to grow frantic, for some reason unbeknownst to its rider, he grew scared, thinking of the girl's thoughts on this. He tried to slow his horse but someone else beat him to it.

Larka rolled her sleeve back again and leaned forward cautiously, resting the revealed palm on the horse's head and stroked it's mane, soothingly. The horse calmed down and resumed its pace. Loki could feel some semblance of calm but it was gone the moment the girl's sleeve fell over her palm again.

They arrived at the palace when the darkness began coating the sky. Stable hands took the horses, raising an eyebrow at Loki's passenger but saying nothing. Loki and Thor marched to the throne room where they knew their father would be.

Larka was clinging to Loki but otherwise walking by herself. The child was hidden by Loki's long cape, literally under it, trying not to step on Loki's heels. She couldn't quite understand why she felt safe with Loki, but she felt a pull to him and she always trusted her instincts.

Her legs were going to give out soon and she sunk to the ground when they stopped moving. On her knees behind Loki, holding onto his leg, she peeked around. The room was cavernous, dome roof, shining, gold and white and platinum in color with a raised dais.

The man on the throne had that weathered look, with an eye patch, and greying hair. He was old, no doubt about it but he looked scary to. The woman beside him had golden hair and looked a little younger, she seemed gentler but she had a stern expression.

Their lips were moving but she was too busy looking around to hear.

"Larka, come out. Come on." Loki twisted, holding his hand down to Larka he waited for her to take it. Her black sleeved hand slipped into his and he helped her up. She was still partially hidden but more visible. The man stared hard at her while he talked with his sons and she immediately caved, averting her eyes.

The sound of a raised voice snapped her to attention, flinching at the strong voice coming, no doubt, from the man on the throne. She pushed against Loki, hiding herself even more.

The woman walked towards her and she peered fearfully from underneath the green cape.

"Why don't you come with me Larka? I'll help you get cleaned up, come now." Her voice was gentle and her eyes were nice, warm. She looked up to Loki who gave her a sort of encouraging nudge in the woman's direction. Cautiously, she moved away from Loki, immediately she felt lonely, but she went with the woman anyways.

Ready to bolt if need be.

The woman did not try to make her talk and she led her to a room, and within that room was a wash room The floors were made of a semi reflective tile and the walls were all covered in mirrors. The woman turned a knob and water gushed from a spout into a large ornate basin, or was it a tub? She didn't know. The woman helped her out of her dress and into the water.

Larka refused to let her touch her bare skin and the woman seemed to understand and used multiple cloths. She was happy that this woman did not ask questions and complied with her oddness. It made her feel a bit better but it was always the nice faces you had to watch out for.

Minutes later, the dirt had been stripped from her body, and her hair seemed longer weighed down with the water. A towel fell over her shoulders but she kept her sights on the woman, watching to see if she would hit her or hurt her in some way. She didn't and only beckoned her to a chest from which she began pulling out clothing.

The woman after a long moment pulled out some loose black pants and a green shirt with gold trim.

She stood on the cold tile, the towel clutched over her shoulders as the woman returned with clothes and bandages. She set the clothes on the counter and began wrapping the cuts on Larka's torso and arms. Once done, she helped her into the clothes and found a small pair of stockings for her.

"I'm Frigga, Thor and Loki's mother." She said. So this woman was a mother, that would account for the glow in her eyes but Larka didn't know much about those kinds of things. After Frigga had brushed and braided her unimaginably thick hair, holding it in place with a leather strap.

"I'm afraid I don't have any shoes for you right now. We will get some made." Larka only stared, her gaunt, pale face like that of a ghost and her frozen eyes adding to the effect. Frigga just smiled and held out her hand.

Larka didn't take it, preferring to clasp her hands at her chest. Frigga, again, seemed to understand and signaled for her to follow. Larka followed her footsteps almost silent thanks to the fact that she had no shoes. Frigga led her to another room, more open and airy, with a fire place, and a giant table dominating most of the space.

Frigga gestured for her to take a seat, coincidently next to Loki, and then she was gone, off to talk to the man with the eye patch.

Along with Loki, Thor and the four scary people from the clearing were seated, and they were all eating. Loki looked at her, more specifically her hands before averting his gaze to her empty plate.

He remembered how skinny she looked in the clearing and the definition of her face only proved it. Her hands were covered by the sleeves of the shirt, which he recognized as his from when he was younger, but he could still make out the twig thinness of her arms.

"Are you hungry Larka?" The girl turned to look at him. Her eyes, a frozen blue and tree top green, were slightly bigger than normal eyes and they held understanding, behind a wall. The wall had small cracks in it though, just big enough for Loki to see through.

Not waiting for her reply he put some fruit and as an afterthought, he added some vegetables and bread and poured her some milk. He placed a fork on the plate and waited as Larka eyed the food in front of her.

Loki knew everyone was watching, Larka knew it to, but they opted to ignore it. Loki knew this was damaging his already established outward appearance but this girl seemed fragile and Thor and the others were too stupid and ignorant to realize it.

After a moment, Larka reached a hand forward, awkwardly gripping the utensil through her sleeve. She began systematically eating. Cutting everything into neat rectangular slices, setting the bread aside, before eating a small piece of each. She stopped eating after finishing a few pieces of everything and set her fork down, bowing her head and dropping her hands to her lap.

The eyes averted themselves and everyone began eating, chatter resuming once again. No one but Loki noticed the girl's wincing every time there was a loud guffaw. No one but Loki noticed that she kept her eyes dutifully trained on her hidden fingers. No one but Loki noticed the slight chewing motion that indicated her biting the inside of her cheek. And no one but Loki noticed the small black metal necklace fastened tight around her neck, hidden by her hair, with a silver pendant pressed to the hollow of her throat and he was the only one to notice that it faded, disappearing from time to time, _phasing_ into her skin.

When Frigga and Odin finally returned the meal was finished. Frigga walked to Larka's side, crouching down, crossing her billowy sleeves across her knees.

"Come Larka, we have a room for you; I'll show it to you." Frigga stood, holding out her hand.

Loki watched as Larka stared at the skin of Frigga's hand. Frigga's nails were painted with a shimmering gold and it was to that that Larka's line of sight was drawn. Larka seemed to have faded away from her body for her eyes dimmed and glossed over.

Everyone stared at the girl as she somehow came back to her body. Her bicolored eyes stared up at Frigga with a newfound fear that hadn't been there before. She began backing away, forgetting that she was on a chair. She fell back, off the chair and onto the floor, hitting Loki's leg on the way down with her small hand.

She lay at an awkward angle before shaking her head and scrambling up, hiding behind Loki's chair.

"I can take her to the room mother." Frigga seemed frozen at her black haired son's proposal before nodding.

"It's your old room." She sounded confused as the man got out of his seat. Larka looked up at him, bi color into his green and slowly stood.

"Come, follow me Larka." Was all he said, and it seemed enough because Larka, like a magnet, stood and attached herself to Loki, hiding beneath the cape he had forgotten to take off.

They walked silently until they reached the pre-determined room. One of the walls was covered in a giant sheet of mirror. There was a rather large window with a window seat covered in pillows. A large bed, a chest at the foot of it, a number of book cases and a desk were the only adornments to the room.

Loki remembered his old room

"Here, Larka, it's all yours." Loki stated, not knowing what he _should_ say exactly. The girl poked her head out, like a turtle and slowly removed herself from Loki. She looked around and walked to the very center of the room. She spun slowly, taking small shuffling steps before turning back to Loki. He felt the need to walk towards her and he did so, coming to kneel in front of her.

She raised her arm, the sleeve sliding from her hand. Loki saw a bracelet version of the phasing necklace just as it phased away at her wrist. Her palm pressed to his cheek and there was a blurring mass of faces and colors and pictures before it spiraled away to blackness and all he heard were voices. Mashed together, obviously voices belonging to different people.

_Your- magical- signature- is- in the- room. Was- this- yours? It is on- the- shirt- as well._

Her hand fell away, the sleeve sliding over it again.

"Um, yes." He said, not sure how to answer the odd question. "How do you do that exactly?" He asked. She again pressed her hand to his cheek but there were no pictures or words or voices just an overwhelming feeling of puzzlement and confusion.

"You don't know?" she gave the smallest nod of her head. Loki stood, missing Larka's jerk reaction of reaching for him. "Mother will probably be back to check on you later. Good night." Loki left and the small child was filled with some sick sense of longing for the stranger.

There was a sleeping gown folded on the desk and she pulled it on, blue, complete with sleeves, the hem line falling down to her ankles, it fit perfectly but there was no magical signature on them, not at all.

She walked to the mirror wall, placing a bare hand on the reflective surface and breathed. Cracking open her eyes, which she had subconsciously shut, she got a glimpse of her necklace before her concentration broke and it phased back. Sighing, she pulled her hand back, not quite surprised when there was just the slightest bit of condensation on the mirror.

Ever so slowly, she wandered to the bed; cautiously she stared at it as if it was a wild beast and would bite her. Deciding against the bed, with its rolling hues of blue and whites that were starting to make memories come back. She opted to try the window seat that was colored with greens and golds and blacks and seemed to calm her down. Climbing onto the seat, gently moving pillows until she had created a nest of sorts and curled up into a ball and fluttered her eyes closed, counting on her ability as a light sleeper to jump into action if something went wrong.

She reviewed the faces, Frigga, the queen and mother of Loki and Thor. Odin who was the All-father, there were the three gruff men whose names she did not know, the woman with a judging face and weapons and there was blond Thor with the kind eyes but strong body that could break her. Of course there was Loki, Loki who she liked well enough and she had feeling wouldn't hurt her but it is possible to die at the hand of a spell that wasn't meant to injure.

Each of these Asgardians were dangerous in their own way and all Larka could do was flinch and shy away.

* * *

...

What do we thinks?

Hmm...?

Thoughts? Hates? Suggestions? Critiques?

Tell me?

Love you guys!

~feather-ink


End file.
